In a clinical computed tomography (CT) scanning for a subject, an X-ray pilot scanning is usually performed for locating the region of interesting (ROI) of the subject. However, when an X-ray beam is irradiated onto the subject, cells of the subject may be degraded, damaged or even die, and an injury such as alopecia, skin burn, vision disorder, or even blood cancer may be caused to the subject. Thus, how to reduce the damage caused by an X-ray irradiation to the subject during a CT scanning is an increasing concerned issue to be further researched and addressed.
The present disclosure provides a method and system for locating the body surface position of a CT scanned subject, which may reduce the damage caused by an X-ray irradiation to the subject for obtaining exact position information of the subject.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.